


The Only Safe Ground

by phirephox666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Sneaky, And angst, Apathy for ones life, Because the Golden Trio is BAMF, But he thinks he's doing good, But he's not evil, But it's not that angsty, Dark!Harry, Draco is a sweetheart, Dumbledore is Manipulative, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is clever, Harry's friends stand by him no matter what, Implied Child Abuse, Letter!fic, Litterally all Letters, Love, M/M, Talk of torture/death, Teasing, for the greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phirephox666/pseuds/phirephox666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've gotten this far your patience is far greater than I expected. Or your boredom. Either way. You might be asking yourself 'Why the hell is Potter writing his nemesis?' (Of course you might not be. What the hell do I know?) I'll tell you why. I have nothing better to do. I am bored. Indisputably bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. So I'll annoy you. You annoyed yet?</p>
<p>How Harry changed the world, told through ninety-six letters.</p>
<p>"Truth is the only safe ground to stand upon." -Elizabeth Cady Stanton</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Safe Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Er, yeah, so every author should do a letter fic. I don't want to reveal too much, just be forewarned that this is all in letter format. I hope it makes sense guys, if it doesn't let me know, 'kay? I'll try and fix it. 
> 
> Warnings: This fic, though generally happy, has a few dark themes. BE SAFE, 'kay? There are mention of torture and death of innocents, torturing and killing a non-innocent, abuse, apathy for ones life, and implied child abuse.

"Truth is the only safe ground to stand upon." -Elizabeth Cady Stanton

Hey Moldyshorts,

How's tricks? Torture any minions lately? Oh, wait, of course you did. By the way, that muggle woman last night? Totally didn't need to be that graphic, even if your Death Eaters so got off on that whole scene. It was just icky. I would prefer that if you have to torture someone, you torture and kill Bellatrix Lestrange, that sanctimonious bitch deserves to suffer a bit. You have my word, by the by, on my honor as a wizard, that I will kill her. Just so you can prepare. Any who, I do hope you don't go and kill this owl. He's new, his name is Adrian. I won't expect anything though because you are, well, Voldemort. Killing things for no reason seems to be part of the job description. If you've gotten this far your patience is far greater than I expected. Or your boredom. Either way. You might be asking yourself 'Why the hell is Potter writing his nemesis?' (Of course you might not be. What the hell do I know?) I'll tell you why. I have nothing better to do. I am bored. Indisputably bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. So I'll annoy you. You annoyed yet?

Harry Potter,

Boy-Who-Lived(-To-Annoy)

Dear Order,

Hello to all of you nosey people who are reading this. Yes, I am alive. Amazing, I know. Am doing... stuff. Am bored out of my mind. Am annoying Voldemort with my very presence. Am probably going a little insane. Hope to see at least some of you soon. Mundungus still sucks at stealth.

H. Potter

Potter,

Do you have a death wish? What sort of fool writes a letter to his worst enemy, no matter how bored they are? I should kill you right now. Just for insolence. About the muggle woman: I do not care what you, or any other one of you light-sided fools, thinks. If I did I wouldn't make a very good Dark Lord and as one I will not let anyone's morals stop me from accomplishing my goals. And you are twice the fool if you think I would. For your information, not that you need it, she was the mother of one of my favorite minions who had been abusive while he was under her care. She was a nuisance and a bitch. I refuse to let some woman take advantage of one of my minions. That's my job. Now, what's this about torturing and killing dear Bella? She's such a useful, loyal thing. Why would I give that up, even if she has gone a bit loony as of late. Her fanaticism is appreciated in it's way. And really what would Dumbledore think about you expressing such nasty, dark thoughts, hmmm? About you wishing a woman, no matter how deranged, dead? Really Potter, people might think you've gone dark. On the subject of my patience, it is exceptional. If it was not before I almost died, being a wraith for thirteen or so years has a way of honing a skill like that. Your owl is fine, as you very well can see. I have little use for harming the animal and as such it is neither cursed nor killed. Although I am curious how it made it through my wards. No, I am not annoyed, or even mildly irritated.(No, this is not an invitation to try harder. Leave me alone. I have better things to do.)

Lord Voldemort,

The Dark Lord

Dear Mr. Dark Lord,

I am exceptionally thankful that you did not murder, main, or mangle my owl. Adrian says thank you as well. He also says that you have exceptionally good blueberry scones. I think my brain exploded. Did you actually feed my bird? Anyway, I do not know specifically how he got through the wards but, well, Adrian is just skilled like that. On to other topics, no, I do not have a death wish. On the other hand I do not particularly have a life wish either. Take that as you will. I never expected you to care for my opinion, but is that a modicum of care I detect for your followers? Morals are fluid things, dear Dark Lord, and not always in good ways. There is no need for the tone of disgust I detect in your letter at the mention of them. You speak of Bella as if she is a pet. How amusing. I can almost see the image of her on leash and collar at your feet. But no matter how loyal or she is, Bellatrix is still a crazy ass, looney-toon, bitch. And I despise her. You think I care about what Dumbledore thinks? If he wanted to be involved in my life he should have thought of that before he ignored me all last year and then sent me back to this hell-hole right after a significant emotional trauma. That's a great way to drive someone right around the bend, right there. Screw him and his Order of the Flaming Chicken. (No offence to Fawkes.)

Harry Potter,

Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy'

Dear Order,

Yo. Still fine, still alive, still going insane. Still not sure why I'm writing these anyway. Whatever. Whoever's reading this say 'Hi' to the Weasleys and Hermione for me. Unless it's someone who just doesn't care.

H. Potter

Dear Golden Boy,

Got some anger issues do we? A little bit of resentment built up, eh? I find that a little bit of general destruction and torture is great stress relief. Now of course I didn't harm your owl. As I made a mention to earlier I am not in the habit of destroying creatures who's only crime is having the misfortune of being owned by my enemies. I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that and of course I fed the poor thing. He'd just had a long and no doubt arduous flight, I wasn't going to send him back without some nourishment. What's this about your not death wish, not life wish? Are you implying that you do not care either way? That you would not care if you died right now? Are any of your friends aware of this startling apathy, Potter? I do not believe they would leave you at your relation's house if they were. I happen to agree with you on the subject of the fluidity of morals, as painful as that is to write. However, if Dumbledore caught you speaking that way, or even thinking that way, he'd fear for your sanity. I'm not sure that he shouldn't anyway with the way you have spoke about Bella on leash and collar. Not that I care, but there is something inherently wrong in the great Gryphindor Golden Boy speaking so glibly about treating a person as a pet, or so candidly about torture. And no, you detected no care in me for my minions. I do not care about anyone, let alone my lessers. However, certain things help inspire loyalty and perceived acts of kindness are one of them. Even if those acts are in the form of torture of another being that they feel great hate to. It is strategy and having nothing to do with emotions.

Lord Voldemort,

Dark Lord Extraordinaire

Tommy-Boy,

Perceived acts of kindness, eh? Admit it Tom, you are fond of your most loyal Death Eaters. Who wouldn't hold a bit of a grudge after what Dumbledore has put me through, unwittingly or not. The Dursleys are definitely not what you would call accommodating, yet alone loving, towards us freaks. Plus all this pitting me up against you. Gryhindor Golden Boy, eh? Is that what they call me? That's almost as bad as this 'Chosen One' crap that they are putting in the newspapers lately. They certainly seem to have forgotten the abuse they put me through last year. Fickle people, and now they expect me to be all gung-ho about saving them? How, to coin a phrase, troublesome. Adrian once again thanks you for your scones. I nearly keeled over dead reading that you had agreed with me about something. Was the point of you writing that to try and kill me by shock? If so it was a very good try but it didn't work. I wouldn't call it apathy just an intense disregard towards life or death. I have no great wish to do either. I already knew that my friends are unaware of my opinions on the matter, although they may have the faintest of ideas. None of them would approve, especially not of my opinions on morality. I am sure Dumbledore would not approve of either of my opinions of morals of life and death. I find myself not really caring. Maybe it's time for him to realize I'm not some weapon. They say I'm the 'Chosen One?' Well I un-Choose myself.

Harry Potter,

The Un-Chosen One

Harry Potter,

Normally I'd object to you addressing me as anything other then my proper title, but I am currently focused on something more important. Don't think it went unnoticed though. I recently discovered some information, while exploring the bond between us that I feel you should be aware of. I have reason to believe that Dumbledore is aware, to some degree, of what I discovered. you see, there are things out there that have pieces of a person's soul bound to them. It is extremely old, dark magic. Magic that most people, like Dumbledore, consider evil. They are called Horcruxes. I have included a book that will explain the finer points to you (Chapters 5 and 6.) Horcruxes are meant to be inanimate object. I, in fact, have made a few. The piece of soul is bound to the object and for as long as the object is intact the soul piece is intact. In very few cases are soul pieces bound to living, animate things because there are certain consequences to it. I will leave you to contemplate that and to read the included book. Hopefully you will come to the same conclusions I have.

Lord Voldemort

Dear Harry,

I am sorry to inform you, dear boy, that you will not be able to leave your family's house this summer. With Voldemort active it would be much to much of a danger to move you to another location. I wish you a Happy Birthday in advance.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore,

Thank you, for informing me. I am sure the danger at Grimauld Place greatly exceeds the danger here. I'm sure I'll enjoy my birthday very much. See you back at Hogwarts.

H. Potter

Dear Order,

Not dead yet.

H. Potter

Voldemort,

I am a Horcrux. I am a Horcrux and Dumbledore knew. He had to have known, or at least had an idea. There was a diary, see, yours, in my second year. It released the Basilisk, or the shade inside it did. That shade, that diary, that was a Horcrux wasn't it? And Dumbledore, he's a genius, he has to have figured it out. The only way to destroy a Horcrux is to destroy it's container. I would have had to die to destroy your Horcrux and Dumbledore knew that. I would have had to die all because of that stupid prophecy! Well screw him! Screw all of them! My birthday's going to suck this year.

H. Potter

(Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die)

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday, mate! I know this one won't be the best with you stuck at the Dursley's, but I hope you still enjoy you presents. Mum sent the usual treats of course, but mine is a little different from what I usually go for. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Write me back, mate, you've been a little sparse on the letters this summer.

See ya soon,

Ron

Dear Harry,

How are you? Happy Birthday! How have the Dursley's been treating you? Ron will never say it but we have both been worried sick that they'd hurt you this summer. I know you've never said anything, but neither of us are fools, even if Ron is a little dense sometimes. I hope you enjoy your gift Harry. I followed Ron's example and got you something a little different this year. Be safe and don't do anything we wouldn't do.

Much Love,

Hermione

Harry!

Our Favorite not-brother, how- -are you doing? We must wish you a Happy Birthday! This is Fred- -and George with your stupendously special birthday- -git. We do hope you enjoy it. Also, we hope the Dursleys are treating you well. If they are not, please- -send us a letter. We are in- -your debt. Happy Birthday!

George & Fred Weasley

Harry,

Hello, pup. I know we haven't spoken much but I honestly think Sirius would have wanted you to have this. So, this is a gift not only from me but from Sirius and your parents as well. I hope you are not mourning Sirius too much. He would not want you to linger on his memory so much that you lost yourself. Please know that if you ever need to talk I am always available for you. I see much of your parents in you. Not just your father, but your mother as well. They would be so proud and I know Sirius was as well. We will talk soon, I hope. Happy sixteenth.

With love,

Remus Lupin

P.S. Bill and Charlie included a gift in my package. They wanted me to wish you a Happy Birthday from them also. Enjoy.

Lucius,

I need your wife at the manor, now. I have reason to make use of her skills in healing. If Narcissa is not here within twenty minutes your son shall never bear a child.

Your Lord Voldemort

Severus,

You are needed at the manor. Now. Narcissa has attached a list of potions she needs you to bring. Be prompt or you will regret it.

Your Lord Voldemort

Harry,

Where are you, mate? everyone is extremely worried, Hermione is practically in tears. Professor Dumbledore had dropped in to talk to Mum and Dad at dinner when the wards broke at the Dursley's. I've never seen him look so horrified. He left with barely a word of explanation and in such a hurry that Mum was sure you were dead. I overheard him when he came back. They forgot to put up the silencing spells, see, and he described what he found at the Dursley's. He said that your relatives were all tortured near to insanity, that only your cousin was coherent enough for him to get anything, even through Legilimancy. He told Mum what your Uncle did to you, how he hurt you, bled you. I'm so sorry, mate. I should have known he would do something like that. I should have fought harder to get you to come here. Then he told them that someone had taken you, but that Dudley couldn't remember who. I hope you're alright. Mum's beside herself with worry, Dad's already grieving. I know your alive, I just know it, but please, please, please we need you to write. To reassure the Order. Please, mate, everyone is worried sick.

Luck, mate,

Ron

Severus,

The fever is higher. Narcissa says the infection is spreading. Please bring some more fever reducers and something to fight the infection. Some pain potions might also be prudent. Bringing them soon would be beneficial to your continued health and existence.

Lord Voldemort

Lucius,

Darling, his fever is finally broken, but I want to stay a couple more days to make sure he is fully recovering. He is terribly malnutritioned and an unhealthy weight. I do not think he was eating very well at that place. Our Lord will not say what he did to the boy's family but I gathered it was painful and long-lasting. I do not think the boy will feel too upset about this, in fact he might even be grateful. I believe, and the Dark Lord has agreed with me, that it would be beneficial if, when he awoke, the boy had someone of his own age nearby. Could you talk to Draco about it? Perhaps try and convince him how much the Dark Lord would appreciate it if he took this task upon himself? Thank you, darling.

With love,

Narcissa Malfoy

Dear Mother,

Father spoke to me about your request, and of how it would be appreciated by the Dark Lord. If this is so then I would be willing to help. So long as he does not object my presence. We do not have the friendliest history and I shall not force my presence on him now. I hope he is doing well.

With love,

Draco Malfoy

Professor Dumbledore,

Professor (and Order) I am alive and well. I apologize for not writing sooner. I was very, very ill due to injuries inflicted upon me by my Uncle, Vernon Dursley. Thus, I could not write before now. I would ask for legal action of some sort to be taken against Vernon, but I have been informed by my host that he has suffered a punishment far more painful and lasting than a legal punishment would be. I will not pretend to grieve for him, although some of you might think that is harsh of me. I cannot grieve after what he did to me, any affection I might have previously felt for him left the moment he tried to bleed me dry. And before any person says that there is no true way to know that that was his intention I will say this: he suffered some sort of psychotic break in which he openly declared his willingness to end my life and his intention to do so right then. He then proceeded to nearly do so. I am lucky to be alive and it is only thanks to a Healer, a Potions Master, and a man greatly skilled in both areas of study, all of whom were dedicated to keeping me alive, that I am writing this letter and not lying in a grave right now. I am still weak, but I am recovering, if slowly. I will not tell you who rescued me, you have no reason to need to know that. I have no doubt that you will find out soon enough, anyway. I also physically cannot tell you of my location, due to the fact that I am no one's Secret Keeper. I am safe here, I know that much for sure. Far safer than I was at the Dursley's. There are two letters enclosed, please make sure they find their recipients.

Until later,

H. Potter

Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and anyone else who was worried for me,

Hey, guys. You may have already heard from Professor Dumbledore, but the reason I haven't written is that I have been very ill. My fever recently broke and I'm doing much better. I'm sorry for worrying all of you but it was unavoidable. I wanted to thank each of you for your gifts since I did not get the chance before I fell ill. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thank you for the sweets and the book on defence spells. I have a feeling it'll be really useful this coming year. Fred and George, you guys are insane. Brilliant, but insane. Thank you, you've given me some utterly maniacal ideas for the coming years. Bill and Charlie, I have no idea how you did it but the coat is brilliant. And absolutely perfect. A million thank you's would not be enough. Ron and Hermione, thanks for the bracelets, they're brill. Sort of like the Galleons only much more advanced, very useful, very clever. I'll probably be using them in a couple of hours. The craftsmanship is absolutely superb. I'm guessing that Ron found them? They're more his style than yours Hermione, and he's got a better eye for these things. And Hermione did them like the Galleons. It's excellent work by the way. Thanks again. I've got to go guys. It's time for my evening check-up and my Healer is getting impatient. Much love to all of you.

Love,

Harry Potter

Dear Remus,

Hey, Moony, I'm sure Dumbledore has already alerted you to the reason why it took so long for me to write back. I was pretty sick for a while there but I'm doing a lot better now. I wanted to thank you for my gifts. I don't have a lot of stories about my parents so it was very, very perfect. There is so much more I want to say but I still have to write my letter to the Weasleys and Hermione. I just want you to know that I am safe and healing well, and no matter what Dumbledore says I am not in any danger. Be well, Moony.

With much love,

Harry

Draco,

My son, I have spoken with young Harry and he is indeed agreeable to your presence. I think he is missing his friends and wishing for a companion of his own age. He has only spent time in the company of myself, Severus and the Dark Lord since he awoke. The Floo is open to your travel. We are at 'Marvalo's Manor.' If you wish to come, please be prompt.

Your Loving Mother,

Narcissa Malfoy

Harry,

My dear boy, please tell us where you are. You are not safe no matter what he has told you. The Order will keep you safe. You must remember that Voldemort killed your parents and has tried to kill you many times. You can not trust him. Please, Harry, it is vital to your safety that you let us know where you are so we can get you away from him. You may be in grave danger.

Professor A. Dumbledore

Harry,

Pup, I am glad to hear that you are safe and well. Dumbledore is very worried but I, after much deliberation, have decided to trust your judgment. If you insist that you are safe, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Even if that means trusting you in You-Know-Who's hands. I am very happy to hear that you enjoyed your gift. Please take care of yourself pup. You are all I have left. Hopefully we will talk soon. Stay safe.

With love,

Moony

Mate,

It was good hearing your voice. I'm glad that your presents work as they were designed. It was surprising to hearing You-Know-Who's voice in the background but Hermione and I agreed to wait until you explain before we pass judgement. Besides, I can only be grateful that he got you away from your "family" and healed you. Talk to you soon, Harry.

Ron

Professor Dumbledore,

Sir, and Order members, I am fine. I am not going to give away my location no matter what your wishes. I am safe here. If Voldemort wanted me dead he easily could have let me die when Vernon tried to bleed me. He wouldn't have invested so much time and effort in nursing me back to health. And maybe he's just keeping me alive to use me, but really how is that any different than how I've been treated for the entirety of my life. Stop trying to contact me about my "rescue." I neither need it nor want it.

H. Potter

Malfoy,

Thanks for your visit. It was pleasant to have someone my own age to talk to again. Lately I've only spoke with your mother, Professor Snape and the Dark Lord. While your mother and the Dark Lord are great conversationalists neither have any interest in quidditch and it gets a little tiring talking about adult stuff all the time. Professor Snape hates me, so he tried to speak to me as little as possible and what little he did say directly to me was all about my condition. It would be lovely if you could visit again, or if you are unable I would not be adverse to corresponding by letter.

Thank you,

Harry Potter

Mr. Harry Potter,

It has come to our attention, Mr. Potter, that Sirius Black left a Last Will and Testament to be read at the event of his death. You are thus, formally invited to attend the Private Will Reading of Lord Sirius Black, on the seventeenth of August of this year 1996, at the time of noon. Present this letter to one of our tellers and you shall be escorted directly to the correct room. We offer our condolences for your loss.

May your gold flow,

Ironteeth,

Head of Gringotts Bank

Potter,

I too found our interactions enjoyable. You have a surprisingly sharp wit, I was under the impression that you were, at most, of average intelligence. Instead you displayed a frighteningly sharp mind, perhaps other perceptions I have had of you might be incorrect as well. If you and the Dark Lord are amenable, I would like to present a friend of mine to you. Theodore Nott has the same sense of humor that you displayed during our conversations. I believe that you would enjoy his company. I shall try to visit soon as well as keep up a written correspondence going. If we are to continue this friendship perhaps you should call me Draco? If you wish to do so, that is.

Awaiting your reply,

Draco Malfoy

Ron and Hermione,

I want to thank the two of you for being so understanding. I'll be in Diagon Alley on the seventeenth of this month. If you can make it I would love to see the two of you in person. To give fair warning, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy as well as the Dark Lord will be accompanying me. We are first going to Sirius' Will Reading and when that is finished we are going school shopping. If Narcissa has her way we'll also be replacing my entire wardrobe. Oh, well, she already burnt all of my Dudley cast-offs and has been transfiguring Voldemort's clothes for me to wear. Back on the subject, if you wish to meet us, meet me at two o'clock at Florean Fortescue's. I understand if you are not comfortable with coming.

Much love,

Harry

Draco,

I would enjoy meeting Theodore Nott. If you think he will not object to seeing me. The Dark Lord has given his permission, as well. On another note, I hope you do not mind accompanying me, your mother and the Dark Lord to Diagon this seventeenth. I may need the support when your mother starts buying me a new wardrobe. I do hope you'll call me Harry if I'm to call you Draco. Otherwise it could get very awkward very quickly.

See you soon,

Harry

Harry,

Of course we'll meet up with you on the seventeenth. Like we'll let a little thing like the Malfoy's or The strongest Dark Lord in centuries keep us from seeing you. Good luck at the Will Reading.

Love,

Hermione and Ron

Remus,

Holy, hell, Moony! Sirius left me a bloody fortune! I couldn't believe it. I think he'd lost his bleeding mind. I'm glad for you though. I'm not that good with money, but Ron said that the amount Sirius left you was a pretty hefty sum of money. I know you live like crap and I really hope that helps you out. Draco's visiting soon. He's bringing a friend this time, Theodore Nott, for me to meet. I find I definitely enjoy Draco's company more than I thought I would. When he's not being an absolute git he's actually rather intelligent and well-read. I am fairly sure that this is to be called a friendship. How shocked everyone at Hogwarts will be to see us not only not fighting but even getting along! I admit, the idea amuses me greatly. On a darker subject, Dumbledore expects me to follow the prophecy, but unfortunately for him some things I've found out make me doubt in Dumbledore's reliability. I am forming a bit of a plan, but I wish to know if I have your support. I'll end my letter on that note.

With love,

Harry

Harry,

I was both surprised and dismayed to learn that you entered Diagon Alley on August the Seventeenth without informing me. I cannot stress the danger you are in while in Voldemort's presence enough. There were report that you were accompanied by Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, as well as a young, dark haired man. I must enquire who this young man is. Also, I do implore you to come to Headquarters as soon as possible. I have information you need for the coming year.

Professor A. Dumbledore

Pup,

Of course I'll support you. You know, of course, that Hermione and Ron are firmly behind you. Also, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, and Kingsley have all spoken to me about the fact that their loyalties lay to you and you alone, not to the light side. If you need anything, anything at all, owl me. I can be your ears and your mouth in this place. Dumbledore does not know of our correspondence. Tread carefully, pup, you are making enemies.

With love,

Moony

Professor Dumbledore,

Thank you for your concern for my well-being. However, I will once again reassure you, I am perfectly safe. The man you were wondering about in Marvalo Domeril. He is one of the people in charge of my safety. I will see you when term starts professor. Please stop owling me.

H. Potter

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

I heard from a mutual friend that your loyalties lay with me, not with the light specifically. While I'm unsure as to why that is, the fact is that it is very appreciated. Lucius Malfoy will be making some subtle plays for political power within the next few weeks. I would appreciate it if you were to offer your support to him. Also, any information you have on the early years in the life of Professor Dumbledore would be appreciated. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry,

Theodore was quite charmed by you. I think he might even have a bit of a crush. It is rather amusing. I will not be able to visit for a couple of days due to a series of social visits my mother expects me to attend. Do forgive me. I will continue to send letters in my absence. I was rather surprised by your views on blood. Theo led the discussion in a different direction but I hope your willing to explain now. I would be most grateful and intrigued. I await your owl.

Draco

Mr. Potter,

I have begun as you asked. However, I must admit to some curiosity. I was under the impression that you had no political awareness what so ever, let alone the rather extensive contacts you have given me. Please enlighten me. I will keep you apprised of my progress.

Lucius Malfoy

Moony,

I have begun to implement my plan. It is too dangerous to convey it through letters so I will have to tell you when we can speak face to face. I can only tell you that the beginning has been promising. I will owl you if I have anything else I need. Owl me if you wish to speak to me about anything. Be well, Moony.

Love,

Pup

Harry Potter,

You have my full support in your endeavors whatever they may be, as such Lucius Malfoy has my full support as well. He is doing quite well, moving subtly and smoothly to curry favor in the different departments. Good luck with your endeavors for peace, Harry Potter.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Draco,

I'm glad Theo liked me, although I admit to being uncomfortable with the thought of him having a crush on me. I wish you good luck with your role in your mother's social visits. I'm sure it'll be long and boring and generally unpleasant. You asked for my view on blood. My ideas, my beliefs, about blood are not traditional. I believe that muggles are, in general, bad for wizards as a whole. Muggleborns, on the other hand, are what keeps our magic from dying out and our bloodlines from becoming corrupted. New blood keeps wizards and witches from bearing squibs or children with defects or really stupid children. Muggles help for maybe the first generation, any more breeding with them after that, something goes wrong. Despite my beliefs on that end of the subject, I hardly believe in blood purity. Some of the strongest wizards I know are half-bloods. I hope that has cleared up some of your confusion.

See you in school,

Harry

Mr. Malfoy,

For years people have been contacting me, trying to get my political support. Ever since I reappeared in the magical world. Most people are or the impression that I ignored or declined the offers of those who wished to gain The Boy-Who-Lived's favor. Contrary to common belie I have merely been quite subtle about contacting them. Since the unfortunate incident with the Tournament I have come to realise that support from our government would be a good thing. I hope this clears up any uncertainty on the matter. Do keep me advised of your position.

Fare well,

H. Potter

Daddy,

Harry spoke with me today. He wondered to me if you might be willing to run some articles for him. He wishes to pay as well. The Wackspurts find him agreeable and he's stayed away from the Nargles. I think you should agree.

Love you,

Luna

Marvalo,

School is dreadfully boring. Professor Snape is as snarky as ever, it's hardly like we were forced to be civil for a whole month. Draco dropped by on the train, of course. This time he was friendly, even to Ron and Hermione, though it was strained. They made sure to just as pleasant back to him. I think Ron might actually have grown up a bit over this summer. Dumbledore has tried to corner me twice already, but I've avoided him successfully each time. He gave a speech at the Feast about doing what is right and not avoiding our destiny. It was so blatantly aimed at me that half the school was watching me with confused looks on their faces. He's full of crap though. Already wish I was back at the manor. A man named Slughorn is teaching potions this year. He's good at them but he looks like a fat spider. He'll have his uses, I can already tell. Well keep me updated about the general going ons there.

Be well,

Harry

Draco,

It's barely a week in to school and I admit, I miss speaking to you. Meet me in the kitchens Saturday at noon. Just the two of us for some time to speak?

Owl me back,

Harry

Mr. Potter,

That does indeed clear some things up. Your contacts have been very helpful. I believe I am in a secure position to start campaigning as soon as the need arises.

Stay well, Mr. Potter,

Lucius Malfoy

Harry,

I'll see you on Saturday.

Draco

Mr. Frost,

As editor of the Daily Prophet I believe you are in charge of overseeing what articles make it in. Attached to this letter are several papers I think might interest you. I am sure Ms. Skeeter can put the right spin on them. If you do decide to use this information I'd very much appreciate it if you keep it completely factual. Thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Mr. Potter,

My daughter owled me requesting I accept some articles from you. She assures me that you are qualified to write a factual and interesting article about something that will fit in to my magazine. If you wish to do so I will be happy to print them for you, unbiased and unskewed. Luna most often has a good reason for her requests.

Xenophilius Lovegood

Harry,

I had Horace Slughorn as my potions professor when I was in school, fifty years ago. He is an extremely talented potions master, but rather conceited and very vain. He likes to... collect those of us who he thinks are going to become influential or powerful people. Talented people who will one day owe him favors so he can live of comfort and style. I was a favourite of his when I was in school. I had no name of course, but I had power and charm and he saw that. He was actually extremely helpful when I was investigating Horcruxes. Although, I suspect he's come to regret his candour about the subject. You are correct, however, he'll be quite helpful. At the very least he's easily manipulable. Severus probably is thankful he no longer has to be on perfect behavior around you. He had a difficult enough time doing it at the manor. Stay wary around Dumbledore. I wouldn't put it past him to try and manipulate you in to going back to the Order. He's incredibly focused on that prophecy, his speech is just one example of that. Be safe, Harry. Do not hesitate to use your emergency portkey if you need to. even if you think you might get important information, you are more important than any of it. Enjoy your schooling, I can send you some books that might be more to your taste if you wish. Be well, Harry.

Marvalo

Mr. Lovegood,

I appreciate your agreement to let me submit some articles to your magazine. Luna is a good friend, I am glad that you trust her judgment in this. The articles are attached.

H. Potter

Mr. Potter,

The Daily Prophet is happy to accept the information you provided us. Rita Skeeter was delighted with the quality of the information you provided. We have decided to release a series of articles and The Quibbler has agreed not too outpace us. I assure you everything we printed is one hundred percent accurate. We look forward to working with you in the future.

Hephestus Frost

Mr. Malfoy,

Due to the articles that have left Minister Fudge humiliated and in a very precarious position I believe now would be a good time to start your campaign. Subtle at first, I trust you can manage it. You have our faith Mr. Malfoy.

H. Potter

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

The Minister is in a precarious position. It would be very much appreciated if there was a call for his resignation within the Auror Department. Perhaps you can help instigate something like that. Maybe even convince some of the other departments of how unfit he is to be Minister of Magic? You have my deepest thanks.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry,

I spoke with a dear friend of mine yesterday, Harry, dear. She was over for tea and we somehow came to the topic of our dear Minister Fudge. I explained what I knew and she became quite outraged. You may know Elise Redericks. Her husband is head of the Department of Interdepartmental Cooperation. A very influential man within the Ministry. I believe she is going to speak with him about speaking on behalf of Minister Fudge's removal from office. It's interesting what a simple conversation over tea can instigate. Take care dear, as a Healer I feel compelled to ask you to take it easy, not two months ago you were very sick. Eat your vegetables Harry, dear.

With love,

Narcissa Malfoy

Harry,

I'm bored. Come entertain me. The other Slytherins wish you were here too. The password is "Arrogance should be a sin too." I assume you know where the Slytherin Commons are. Hurry up.

Draco

Fred and George,

I need you to spread a little gossip. Things about how Voldemort has changed his goals. No more senseless killing of muggleborns. Total restriction from muggles Primary schools for all magical children, even muggleborns. Dumbledore doing dubious deeds behind his kind veneer. That sort of thing. It would be extremely helpful.

Harry

Mrs. Malfoy,

You are a brilliantly clever and devious witch. Thank you, you have no concept of how much that influenced some of those who were less inclined to believe us. I am being careful.

Gratefully,

Harry Potter

Harry,

We've got the message- -loud and clear. We're on it and- -many people seem inclined to believe us- -due to the rumours that you- -have joined the Dark Lord. Perhaps you- -should address that?

Fred and George Weasley

Grandmother,

A friend of mine, Luna Lovegood, is in Ravenclaw and was speaking to me last week. She wishes to know more about Professor Dumbledore because of a report she is doing. I remember you mentioning that you knew several of his acquaintances from his early life. I was wondering if I could have their names Thank you very much.

Your grandson,

Neville Longbottom

Draco,

You are a prat. If you are going to do fancy tricks on your broom you better know how to do them without getting injured. Madame Pomfrey won't let me in so I'm writing instead. You scared me, by the way, if you couldn't tell. And, yes, if I was speaking to you you'd call me an overemotional Gryphindor and probably laugh. I don't care. You worried me and you better get better soon or else.

Harry

Harry,

I'm sorry. I wish you were here. I'm fine. I love you too.

Draco

Neville,

I do indeed know of some of the Headmaster Dumbledore's older acquaintances. Bathilda Bagshot, Elphias Dodge, Aberforth Dumbledore and Muriel Prewett are a few of the names I know. They should be able to seek to your Ravenclaw well enough about him. I expect good grades this year, Neville.

Augustus Longbottom

Mrs. Bathilda Bagshot,

My name is Harry Potter and I heard that you knew my Headmaster when he was younger. I was wondering if you could give me some information, it's for a school report, see. I would appreciate it if you owled me back.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

Mr. Malfoy,

Or should I say Minister Malfoy? Well done, getting voted in as the official Minister of Magic. Both me and the Dark Lord are impressed. I hope you are ready because we are going to take this world by a storm.

Harry Potter

Marvalo,  
I think Bathilda Bagshot knows something important, perhaps you should pay her a visit. Also, I am coming home for the Yule Hols. Draco will probably be visiting often. We are dating now. I'm sure you don't care. Be safe.

Harry

Mr. Potter,

I am grateful for your kind words. I am ready for whatever the Dark Lord needs me to do. I am his ever faithful servant.

Lucius Malfoy

Harry,

You were right, Bathilda was very useful. Dumbledore and his family used to live in Godric's Hollow you see. When Dumbledore was seventeen his mother died. His father was dead in Askaban for attacking some muggles years earlier and his sister, Arianna was mentally disturbed. So Albus came back to take care of her. At the same time Bathilda had a young nephew who was visiting. His name was Gellert Grindelwald. He and Albus met and quickly became friends. Their beliefs were very similar and soon they began planning the complete isolation of the magical world from the muggle. Their motto was "For the Greater Good." There was a fight, Bathilda was not present for it but she saw the aftermath. Albus' sister was killed by an errant spell and Gellert fled leaving Albus to bury his sister. Bathilda did not say it but her memories I surmised that Albus Dumbledore was in love with Gellert Grindelwald. I think that this should be a sufficient amount of information to start an attack with. Stay safe, Harry.

Marvalo

Mr. Frost,

I have another packet of information for you. Hopefully you find it just as useful. If you would be so kind as to consider printing it I would be most appreciative.

Sincerely,

H. Potter

Harry,

Brilliant. Utterly brilliant. The world will go mad once they read this. We're almost there Harry. Almost there. We're almost there.

Marvalo

Minister Malfoy,

As a parent of a student enrolled in Hogwarts I wish to inform you I no longer feel comfortable with Headmaster Dumbledore. For someone who was tempted by power and the Dark Arts when he was younger, to have control in shaping our children's minds? Frankly it frightens me. I know of several others who share my opinion and, with all due respect, you need to take care of this problem. There are many influential parents out there who will cry for his removal.

Sincerely,

Penelope Patil

Minister Malfoy,

The recent information in the Daily Prophet has led me to reevaluate the wisdom of sending my child to Hogwarts. I have no desire to have a man who has been so tempted by power in charge of shaping young minds. if he is not removed soon I will be withdrawing my child from Hogwarts and my support from the Ministry.  
Lord Theodore Nott

Minister Malfoy,

My wife an I are no longer comfortable with having the current headmaster in charge of Hogwarts. For some time we have doubted the wisdom of having that man as the Headmaster but have held our peace due to popular opinion. Now, however, here is a legitimate reason to complain and enough to start building a case against him. Attached is a derailed list of every questionable act that Albus Dumbledore has performed in the last twenty-five years. We believe that if you interview Harry Potter, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Severus Snape you may find more evidence against him. Pleas take this in to consideration, Minister Malfoy.

Collete and Dominic Smith

Harry,

Sorry for the letter but Theo dragged me away before I got a chance to ask. You are coming over for Holidays, right? Theo is at least, right now he won't stop whining about his father. Prat.

Love you,

Draco

Hey, Moony,

It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. We've been busy. How are you? Safe and healthy I hope. I wanted to invite you over for Yule Hols. I'll be spending a bit of time at Draco's but I think you'll actually enjoy Marvalo's company. Did I tell you that I'm dating Draco now? It happened sort of suddenly but I enjoy it. He's good company and I may sort of be in love with him. Hermione and Ron finally got together. It took them quite a bit of arguing and dancing around each other but they finally got it. They still bicker like crazy though. I'll stop my babbling about my love life now. Write back soon Moony. I miss you dearly.

Love,

Pup

Madame Bones,  
Please look at the attached information and inform me whether it is enough to present a viable case against Albus Dumbledore to the Wizengamot. If you believe it is please owl me back immediately. If not please detail in what ways it fail to be enough.

Sincerely,

Minister Malfoy

Kingsley Shaklebolt,

Thank you for your help. You have been a great asset during these trying times. I must ask one more thing of you. If you know anything of Dumbledore's more... suspicious ventures please inform the Minister immediately. He may call upon your help if he can at the trial. Please offer your services to the fullest extent for this venture. You have my gratitude.

Harry Potter

Minister Malfoy,

The information you provided is more than enough. If you have witnesses than you are more than set. I'll be waiting for the call then.

Madame Bones

Draco,

Of course I'll be spending part of the Holidays with you. Marvalo will come with me for Christmas, as well as possibly Remus Lupin, but I'm quite looking forward to it. Sorry about Theo.

Love you too,

Harry

Pup,

It's good to hear from you as well. I will indeed come for the Holidays. I imagine that it will be, at the very least, interesting. I've been following the politics. Clever, Harry, very clever. I'm glad for you and young Mr. Malfoy. Young love is never easy though and I caution you in it. To answer the unspoken question, no, I'm not currently with someone nor do I have any interest at the moment. I miss you as well, dreadfully in fact, and look forward to seeing soon. I am in good health otherwise. Good luck in your endeavors, pup.

Much love,

Moony

Harry Potter,

I have offered my information, for I indeed had some that would be useful, and services to our Minister. He is to call a Wizengamot meeting within the day. Madame Bones believes he has a strong case and I find I agree. With luck all will go well and my following owl will be bearing good news. I will write soon. Luck be with us, Harry Potter.

Kingsley Shaklebolt

To all Wizengamot Members:

This missive calls all current members to the Trial of one Albus Dubledore under the authority of The Minister of Magic. The charges are as following: Neglect of a minor under his care, extortion of a minor, illegal forming of a group meant to act in the stead of Aurors, spying on the ministry, neglect of his students due to improper hiring of teachers, acting as a vigilante, and the siphoning of Hogwarts funds. The Wizengamot will meet in three days, on the seventh of December.

Lucius Malfoy

Headmaster Dumbledore,

You are called to trial upon the seventh of December under the power of the Minister or Magic and Wizengamot. For these, the following charges: Neglect of a minor under his care, extortion of a minor, illegal forming of a group meant to act in the stead of Aurors, spying on the ministry, neglect of his students due to improper hiring of teachers, acting as a vigilante, and the siphoning of Hogwarts funds.

The Wizengamot

Harry Potter,

Luck was with us. No doubt you will read this in tomorrow's paper but as promised I will inform you now. The case against Dumbledore was solid and no matter the man's usual power with word he was backed in to a corner. He is completely stripped of his titles of Supreme Mugwump and of Headmaster of Hogwarts. An interim Headmaster will immediately replace him and a new Supreme Mugwump will be voted in. He is humiliated and stripped of his power.

Congratulations,

Kingsley Shaklebolt

My Lord,

Dumbledore has been stripped of all titles and privileges. He is humiliated and weak. It is done as Potter said. My congratulations to both of you.

Your faithful servant,

Lucius Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall,

You are hereby appointed as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. You shall start your duties as Headmistress immediately. The Ministry will supply a replacement who shall follow your lesson plan, with your guidance, until we can find a suitable replacement or until the end of this school year. Best wishes.

Sincerely,

The Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy

Marvalo,

This is marvellous. He's gone, no power, his reputation is ruined, not even his precious Order will have anything to do with him. and with you inserting yourself in the political circles he'll never get any of it back. Fifteen years in Azkaban isn't as much as I'd hoped but it'll ruin him. I doubt he'll keep his sanity if he feel any, any guilt about what happened with Grindelwald or his sister. He deserves it. Anyway, I'll see you at Yule. Don't forget to pick me up.

Harry

Harry,

I write this before I lose my mind. This place will not let me go with my sanity in tact and I already know this. One day I hope you forgive me, Harry, even if I am no longer alive to be forgiven. I know you hate me, perhaps even understand why. All I want you to know is that I never meant you to come to harm. I did care for you, Harry.

Please, be safe,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry,

Don't be late to your own graduation ceremony. Your friends are waiting for you and Little Malfoy is fretting. Your inane concepts of friendship have the six of them, Theo, Neville and Luna included, much too comfortable in my presence. And I know their names. Get down here soon of I'll be very upset. Oh, and good job.

Marvalo

Marvalo,

I'm writing this from my seat in back while Headmistress McGonagall drones on. On a roll isn't she. I wanted to say a couple things I won't ever say to you face-to-face. First, you're still a bastard, even after all these years, and I still don't know why Bellatrix is alive. It bothers me and she's insane. Second, I'm happy. Happy you're here at my graduation ceremony even though it's pointless and inane. Happy you saved me, even if it wasn't because you liked me, all those years ago. Happy that somehow we infected each others soul and you came to care. Just happy. Which leads us to third. Third, thank you. Thank you for saving me, for letting me in, for caring, for coming here. Thank you for letting me scheme and plan and help you. We won. This is victory. So, thank you. Gotta go now. I'm graduating you know.

Just Harry

Finis.


End file.
